Valentines Day Storm
by Lost Phantom
Summary: Italy has been waiting for Holy Rome to return like he promised, yet he is starting to think that Germany is his lost love. When Germany finds him in a field of flowers during a storm and asks a important question, how does Italy react? Rated T because I have issues picking ratings...


_The more I think about those years, the more I wish he was still here,_ Italy thought as he carefully walked around so that he didn't crush any of the snow white flowers that almost covered the field. _Didn't he promise he would come back? How many years has it been since I last saw him, since I heard his voice. Since I was able to hug him. _Italy leaned over and picked one of the flowers that had one drop of morning dew still sitting gently on a petal. Every year goes by and it pains him like a stab to the heart.

"Ve~, what should I do?" Italy sighed, twirling the flower between his thumb and index finger. He looked at the sky and noticed the rain clouds were a deep blue and purple-ish color.

"Italy! Mein Gott, I've been looking everywhere for you! There was some-" Germany shouted but was cut of by a rumble of thunder that rang throughout the area. Once he reached the Italian he spoke in a gentler tone of voice. "We should head home, that storm is coming this way." A flash light up the area and a rumble grew a bit to loud.

Italy ran into Germany and wrapped his arms around the Germans waist. "Ve~ I'm sorry~! I just got so scared and-" Germany, in return, wrapped his arms around Italy to try and comfort him (and to get him to stop talking for a moment). Italy looked into the sky blue eyes of the blonde German holding him.

"It is O.K. You are going to be O.K." Germany looked at Italy and, for the first time in awhile, saw Italy's light brown eyes.

Italy began to cry into Germany's chest just as the rain began to pour down. It as almost as if the sky was crying with him. The rain fell down his hair and onto his face to meet with the salty tears. Germany pulled Italy's face up so that he could see those beautiful eyes again "Italy-" Lightning flashed and another rumble interrupted him.

"Germany~! This is so scary~!" Italy shouted so that he could be heard over the deep rumble of thunder.

"Then lets head home." Germany said so sweetly that it didn't sound like the same person that commanded him that morning during training. (Which Italy tried to skip out on, but didn't succeed)

Italy stared into those gentle sky blue eyes that stared at him gently, but seemed to see right through him. " You remind me of him so much, maybe you are him… if only you could remember the past…" Italy mumbled into Germany's chest. When he looked back up, Germany had a puzzled look on his face, Italy just gave a smile in return.

"What did you say? I couldn't hear you."

" Ve~ uh… I-I said… Th-That we should have pasta for dinner!" Italy shouted as he stumbled over his words. Then, another flash of lightning shot through the clouds and Germany started to count. One- one thousand, two- one thousand, _Boom!_ The thunder caused Italy to jump, for it was the loudest one they had heard all this time. "The storm is two miles away… The wind isn't really blowing, though. It won't be coming to us for a few hours." Germany said casually, "And there is something I wanted to tell you. You know what day it is, right?" He held Italy's chin to make sure their eyes were locked. "It's Thursday~! You are normally very good with days, Germany~. Why would you have to ask me that~?" He shook his head and leaned closer until their lips met. It was a sweet kiss, but Italy jumped back once another clap of thunder rang through the sky. "Italy… Will you be my Valentine?" Germany waited, afraid that the Italian would deny his request. _I sound like such an idiot for asking this! I mean, he is always chasing after girls, so of course I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up to ask him!_ Italy's eyes widened at the request. "H-Holy Rome? D-do you remember anything that happened when we were younger? I gave you my push broom…" Italy began to mumble loud enough for Germany to hear. _A push broom… I have one in my attic that is to small for me to use. It belongs to Italy? _

"Italy. Ich liebe dich." Germany said as he pulled Italy into a hug, "Answer my question…" They stood there and Italy was still in a slight shock. "Ever since I met you, I have loved you for reasons that I cannot explain…" The rain began to stop and the clouds were now a light grey, "… that is why I want to know if you love me, too. So, I ask again, will you be my Valentine?" Germany let go and stepped back, looking at the flowers.

"Ve. Ti amo, Germany~! I will be your Valentine! I have been wanting to hear those words from you, to hear that you love me~" He ran up and began to hug the German again. " And your hair looks really nice when it's messy like that~" He pointed to the blond hair that was no longer pushed up. "It looks good like that~" The bright smile spread across his lips again. He grabbed Germany's hand and began to drag him out of the field, "Let's go for a walk~! It seems that the storm decided to stop so that we could~."

"Nein! We have to go home or else we will get sick!" Picking up the Italian bridal-style, he started to walk back to his house ignoring the fact that Italy was punching him in the chest. "Will you stop squirming!" To no prevail, for the Italian kept going. "Fine, I will make you stop!" He kissed Italy roughly, causing him to stop and kiss back. He pulled back and continued to walk, blushing a bright shade of red. "There… now we are going home to dry off and we can go for a walk later." "Si… And then I can cook some pasta~!"

"Just don't make a mess!"

**Note: I know this is a fail and there are a lot of things that I can fix, but I wanted to post this as my Valentines Day Fanfic~! Please don't be to mean with comments, but controlled criticism is well appreciated**~


End file.
